This invention relates to a computer system, and more particularly, to a computerized business system for the administration and processing of international film festival submissions.
Currently, databases exist for listing basic film festival information. Each festival lists on its database the location, activities, and dates and times of events, and film selection criteria. However, it is primarily informational based and does not provide applicants a method or means of either submitting information and/or an entry using a computer-based, pre-programmed entry form online. This lack of an efficient database forces each filmmaker to research every festival individually via telephonic communication, fax, or mail system. Previously, the filmmaker had to submit a separate request to each festival to get the respective phone numbers or addresses. Once the filmmaker submitted the request, he had to wait for each of the festivals to send him back an informational pamphlet. Upon receipt of each festival""s pamphlet, the filmmaker must read through all them separately, checking for each festival""s pertinent information such as location, activities, dates and times of events, rules, regulations, and qualifying criteria. Once the filmmaker decides where he/she wants to make a submission, he/she must prepare a customized package for each festival. This package contains: the festival""s entry form; a press kit; a copy of the film on VHS videocassette or other acceptable format; and festival entry fees, where applicable. The filmmaker must then take the packages to the post office and mail them out individually. These packages frequently weigh more than one pound. Currently, there are approximately one thousand film festivals each year. As such, a filmmaker must undergo this same procedure each time, having to complete the same information but in various formats for submission to each festival where he/she wants his film considered.
There currently lacks of a more efficient and cost-effective way for a filmmaker to submit his package which typically includes a copy of the videocassette on VHS, a press kit, an entry form, and entry fees. Hence, a filmmaker needs a computerized, more efficient way to submit his applications and similar attachments to the various film festivals. There also lacks of a more efficient and cost-effective way for a film festival to receive and administer these packages. For example, some of the more obvious problems are the following:
Virtually all the festivals display their informational databases in different formats. This makes it very difficult for a filmmaker to transfer his similar information between various databases.
After festival coordinators unpack and sort the many packages, the VHS preview cassettes must be sorted into groups and tabulated, and then pass from judge to judge in a linear fashion for review. Linear meaning that after each judge views and rates the videocassette, he passes it on to the next judge. Currently, no two judges can simultaneously watch and rate these videocassettes from different locations. Each judge must wait for the previous judge to complete his/her evaluation before the latter judge may view the videocassette. As such, the review process for these videocassettes is time-consuming.
After all the judges have evaluated the videocassettes, festival coordinators manually collect the results and sort them according to their respective ratings. Judges repeat this whole process of re-rating and resorting each videocassette until they choose the finalists. The festival coordinators then notify the accepted and rejected filmmakers via mail or telephone or fax.
The process is very lengthy and time-consuming because the procedure to submit and evaluate videocassettes and thereafter, to notify the filmmakers, is done manually though using pencil and paper and various courier services.
During the time from whence a filmmaker submits his/her package and the festival reviews his/her application, communication between the two parties consists of using some combination of telecommunications, facsimile, and e-mail. Since communications occur through some combination of the various means, neither the filmmaker nor the festival coordinators can maintain continuity in their respective records. Consequently, if a need arises to reference a past communication, the likelihood of locating or recalling it may be difficult.
Another problem with this obsolete method is programming screening times and venues for all accepted films. Currently, festival coordinators manually record the screening times and venues for all accepted films on a spreadsheet or bulletin board. As such, they have to manually assign an appropriate time slot within a show and within a venue to accommodate each film""s running time and exhibition formats, and manually re-calculate the cumulative running time of each show. This process is very time consuming because it may take many hours to perform all the calculations using pencil and paper.
At the final stage of processing the submissions, where festival catalog designers and the press at large want access to the filmmakers press kits and video clips, festival catalog designers must scan in such information and members of the press must receive duplicate copies. This is the only method currently available to distribute press kits, video clips, and glossy photos to the press and catalog designers. As a result of using this antiquated method for distribution, festival coordinators must make several trips to the post office, sending out weighty videotapes and press kits to the media.
After a festival event is over, festival coordinators must manually complete international customs labels, express mailing tags, and insurance forms, all of which is very time-consuming and obsolete, in order to return film prints and master screening videos to participating filmmakers.